Cuddle & Kisses
by Lucky-Ayame
Summary: Staying home from school never sounded so good. Riku x Sora.


Yo, it's **Momo;-; **3 I guess…. Yeah…. Umm, if ya like just review so I know you enjoyed it. (I won't write anymore if the reviews are bad or if there are none at all. XD)

Dedicated: Well, this is dedicated to my beautiful wife Rain. I love her and I hope she enjoys this as much as I did typing it up. Plus I know she WILL appreciate it because I actually posted it. ^_^

I love you_ Lani _3

Pairing: Sora x Riku

Warning: Lemon! You'll get over it if it's not your cup of tea.

Also, Just a before heads up cause I don't feel like making this any longer. Riku (senior) and Sora (sophomore) are in high school. Riku is the sempai.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything XD

Cuddle & Kisses

Author's POV

Sora groaned as he began to awaken once an inch of sun shine hit his face.

"Sora …. Sora?" The cinnamon haired brunette slowly opened his eyes.

"Ri… R-roxas?"

"Ugh, gawd Sora can you not recognize my voice?" The silver haired teen scooped the brunette up into his arms.

"Riku...!" Sora latched onto Riku. He nuzzled his head into the crook of his loves neck. "Gimme 2 more min...utes…"

"Ha ha, Sora come on wake up, we're gonna be late." Smiling, the older teen pressed his lips lightly upon the younger's.

Blushing madly, the brunette clung to his partner as he groaned out, "Ri-Riku… Ah…"

"What? You shouldn't have looked so appealing." The Silver haired laughed.

Riku finally placed Sora down on the bed and kissed him deeply. The brunette kissed his lover back quickly then covered his face in embarrassment. Swiftly, the silver haired one lay him back down on the bed and embraced him.

Lovingly, the cinnamon haired teen nuzzled his cheek against his lover's, while curling up beside him. "Riku… Can't we just skip today? I just wanna stay home with you… and… cuddle."

"You read my mind Sora." Riku smirked as he gently pulled Sora on top of him and passionately kissed him.

It had been a while since the two had spent such a time like this in each other's arms. It was always moments like these that they both cherished.

The older teen began to kiss down the neck of his partner and lightly nibble on the smooth pale flesh.

"Ah! R-riku…" Sora moaned out.

"I already told you Sora. You know when I'm next to you, I can't contain myself." The brunette blushed as he places another kiss on his lover's lips.

It always excited Riku when Sora would take a step out. It roused him to see his partner attempt to take the lead.

The silver haired one pulled the other down into a passionate kiss.

The brunette straddled his hips over his lover's as they continued in the endless war between their tongues for dominance.

Riku's POV

"Mm, Sora…. Your mouth is so sweet." I couldn't help but squeeze his member lightly through his jean shorts. I swear all this is just a wonderful dream. Each kiss gets deeper and more passionate. I can't get enough…

No way I'd say that aloud though…

"Mmm…" Sora kept squirming and moaning. So adorable... I couldn't help but allow my smiled to be shown.

"You're panting Sora… Just like a puppy. Tell me Sora, do you want me yet?" Skillfully I worked my way underneath his jeans and grabbed his member. "Mm, Sora? Do you?" I lightly stroked his member a few times, receiving a few moans here and there.

"Ah! Riku-u… Ah…" Sora rocked his hips up and down lightly moaning gently in my ear while clutching to my silver locks. "Now… Riku…" How am I supposed to say no to that?

All I did was smirk and respond, "Hold on Sora. You need to properly prepare."

Author's POV

Riku slowly pulled off Sora's blue jeans, gently teasing his lover. "Riku… Hurry… Don't tease me…. Ah… R-riku…"

The cinnamon haired brunette squirmed beneath his lover. His moans were uncontrollable.

"…Riku…" Sora moaned out seductively.

"Hm, Sora?" The silver haired teen quickened his hand motions.

"No! …Ah- I'm gonna… Ah." Sora's seed spilled out all over his stomach and ran down Riku's hand.

"Mm, very good Sora." Riku tease as he liked lightly at the cum on his hand.

"R-riku!" Sora yelled in slight shock.

"Tell me Sora, how much do you want me?" The silver hair straddled his hips over his lover that lay antsy below him.

Sora gazed up at his partner in awe as his seme's hair shone brightly in the morning sun. Beautifully glowing like silk strands of silver cob webs in the moon light.

"What is it Sora?" Riku said as he brought his lover back into focus.

The brunette shook his head then wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, and whispered to him, "I love you Riku."

The older teen blushed and smiled as he planted a soft kiss on the other. Gently, he began to pull down Sora's jeans, and replied, "I love you as well Sora."

With one hand on Riku's back and the other entangled in the beautiful silver locks, Sora moaned lightly due to his partners constant teasing. "Ah! Riku…"

The brunette sent chills up and down Riku's spine. It slowly drove Riku insane, causing him to become extremely hard.

Sora's face became completely red as he could feel the hard-on through his partners jeans. The young one began to loosen Riku's jeans and moved them to reveal the swollen member.

"Ah…!" Sora, moaned out as Riku placed 2 fingers inside him.

Riku hissed lightly as he felt the brunette begin to stroke his harden member.

"Now… Riku…" The impatient Sora exclaimed, as his hips rocked lightly with the fingers inside him.

With a smirk, the older teen covered his member with lubricant, and slid swiftly inside the younger.

Sora panted lightly as his held tightly to his seme moaning out his name, over and over. "Riku… Ah, Riku…. Mmmm..."

Gently, Riku thrust within Sora, lightly placing kiss, after kiss on his head.

Sounds generated from both teens as they pressed on together.

The beautiful sight of the two teens entangled in the soft velvet sheets with the beautiful sun shining down would make anyone smile.

The cinnamon haired brunette cuddled up to his lover as they sweetly slept for a while longer.

I hope you enjoyed it. 3

_To my Dear Wife : I hope you enjoyed this story. I can't wait for the day when I can wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I cherish ever kiss and hug I receive from you. I await the day I can stay home to cuddle with you just to feel your warmth. I love you Lani 3_

_Jade ~_


End file.
